A Past Can't Affect Them
by ThatOneQuirkyFangirl
Summary: Jasper slips and Alice is there to comfort him, when an unexpected visitor visits from his past! Rated T just to be safe! One-shot I love Jalice story's so I decided to write one enjoy!


A/N This is about when Jasper slips and Alice comforts him and they surprisingly meet a person from Jasper's past. Rated T just to be safe. From Alice's point of view!

Disclaimer: I do not own the beautifully written Twilight Saga that belong to Stephenie Meyer!

"Jasper?" I asked gently.

No response he just sat there, eyes closed, head against the tree, and knees almost to his chest. He kept shaking with dry sobs and it was heartbreaking to watch.

"Jasper, please," I begged.

I could feel the pain radiating off of him and I just wanted to hold him, to comfort him.

"Jazz, just let your feelings out, I can handle them." He hesitated then I was hit with waves and waves of emotions. The feelings were pain, guilt, disappointment, sorrow, fear, and most of all self-loathing. I almost fell back from the sudden burst of terrible emotions, but I had to be strong, I had to let Jasper get his emotions out. I started to send Jasper waves of forgiveness, love, and calmness. I could see Jasper slowly relax and I went to sit next them. He still had yet to open his eyes, for he feared my reaction.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," His voice broke. "I'm no better than, Maria."

I felt so much pain, I knew half was Jasper's and half was mine.

"Jasper you are so much better than Maria! How could even think like that?"

"Maria sits there and kills innocent lives. And look at what I just did! How am I any better than her? I'm a monster!" His voice had so much pain and hatred in it. He began dry sobbing again. My heart sunk. I couldn't resist the urge to put my arms around him.

"Shh, Jasper you are not a monster. You are an angel. Jasper, please, don't beat yourself up about this," Jasper's sobbing slowly subsided and he pulled me into an embrace.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again. "Alice, I don't know how a monster like me could ever deserve an angel like you." "Jasper, your not a monster." Then I fell into a vision, I saw Jasper and I embracing, when a vampire came.

"Alice, don't let her take me away." He said with fear in his voice. I snapped back out of it and saw Jasper looking at me with worry.

"Alice what did you see?" Right then a vampire emerged from the trees and I heard Jasper say quietly, "Alice, don't let her take me away."

"I won't, I promise." He broke out of his sudden trance of shock and fear, and jumped up making sure I was behind him.

"Maria," He snarled through his teeth.

"No hello, Jasper? I'm hurt." Her voice was sickly sweet. Suddenly two vampires came behind her.

"So Jasper, long time no see." Jasper growled and squeezed my hand.

"So, I heard about your little coven and the big stand off with the Volturi. Something about and immortal child, yet here you stand so you must have somehow managed to survive. I always liked that about you, I'm glad you stuck to our lifestyle, of hunting I mean." Her eyes looked at Jasper's.

I got a brief glance at them before he closed them with shame. They were a terrifying shade of red that reminded him so much of his past. His past has always been such a sensitive subject for him, yet here stands his past, smiling evilly at him. Maria knew Jasper hunted animals, for she heard of the Volturi incident about the strange 'golden eyes' as they called it. She was saying this to hurt Jasper. I squeezed his hand hard and he squeezed it back with the same compassion.

"So Jasper back to the point, I want you to come back to my army." She walked to him and the vampires behind her looked stressed.

She went to Jazz and whispered, "Come back to me, Jasper."

I growled menacingly at her and one of the vampires attacked me and pinned my arms behind me.

"Alice!" Jasper shouted.

"Jasper, come with me or your little mate will die." I suddenly had a vision of Jasper leaving me and going with her exactly what I promised I wouldn't let happen. Before he could answer I quickly turned around and pinned the vampire to the floor. Jasper did the same to the other. The vampires soon stopped struggling and prepared to die. I didn't have the heart to kill him and I saw Jasper contemplating his options.

"I don't know why I wasted my time trying to get you back. Your not even strong enough to kill two measly pawns." We let the newborns go and Maria left without a retreating glance. I noticed Jasper turn away, a muttered a muted, "Ow."

I went over to look at him and saw he had a bite mark on his arm.

"Oh, Jasper…"

"Alice, shhhhh it's okay. It doesn't hurt that bad." I carefully looked over his arm and put the tiniest amount of pressure on it and I heard Jasper do and almost silent whimper of pain. I looked at him and I knew it hurt. I hugged him tightly and murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Alice it's okay." He said gently. He pulled me in for a passionate kiss. When it was over, we settled down in the grass and stared at the stars. He put his injured arm around me I could feel pain radiating off of him.

"Does it hurt Jazz? Don't lie to me."

"A little, but not much."

"Then why are you pained?"

"I was remembering about what Maria said about her way of life style and calling me weak." I flinched. I remembered those sentences: "_I glad you stuck to our lifestyle, of hunting I mean_," and "_Your not even strong enough to kill two measly pawns_."

"Alice do you think I'm weak?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course not Jasper. You're the strongest, bravest person I know. You attend school and go out in public even if it causes you pain. You are so strong you can even endure everyone else's thirst."

"I love you so much my dearest, little pixie, Alice."

"As I love you my wonderful, southern gentleman, Jasper."

"Thank you ma'am." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I giggled and pulled him in for a heart-felt kiss. When I pulled away we walked hand-in hand staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Hope you liked it! Please review if you have the time, if you don't thank you for reading! :D


End file.
